Granada
by Harumaki03
Summary: El que ella supiera que era su mayor debilidad no lo ayudaba para nada en lo absoluto… Porque sabía  que era una granada en sus manos, una que no dudaría en utilizar cuando más lo necesitase.  Oneshot/Songfic  Comentarios y críticas constructivas, please.


**»Granada«**

"**Oneshot"/«Songfic»**

* * *

><p>El que ella supiera que era su mayor debilidad no lo ayudaba para nada en lo absoluto… Porque sabía que era una granada en sus manos, una que no dudaría en utilizar cuando más lo necesitase.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>ra una mala mujer, su mente se lo decía, se lo gritaba la conciencia pero su corazón sencillamente hacía oídos sordos. No le importaba, de veras, no le importaba, mientras pudiera probar por unos instantes el cielo de su boca de la mano con el infierno de la realidad.

La amaba a pesar de su crueldad, la deseaba a pesar de su egoísmo, pero como humano también tenía un límite. Aún no conocía su límite, pero estaba seguro que dentro de poco ella le haría conocerlo y aferrarse a ello como si pendiese de un hilo.

Se separó de sus labios con facilidad, con _demasiada_ facilidad, cuando a él le costaba tanto no aferrarse a su cintura como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

—Me tengo que ir —fue la respuesta de siempre. Lo dejaba con las ganas, con el deseo. Pero ella sabía, ella conocía perfectamente que cosas decir o que lugares tocar para mantenerlo siempre a su lado, a su merced.

Él asintió, con los labios apretados y la mirada furibunda la miraba recoger su bolso de la mesa y sin más marcharse, mientras él se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared a sus espaldas.

"**Easy come, easy go"**

**(**_**Fácil viene, fácil se va**_**)**

"**That's just how you live, oh"**

**(**_**Así es como vives, oh**_**)**

"**Take, take, take it all"**

**(**_**Tomas, tomas, tomas todo**_**)**

"**But you never give"**

**(**_**Pero nunca das**_**)**

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, tratando de recomponerse antes de prepararse para salir. A esas alturas debería de saberlo, Sakura marcaba el ritmo de aquella relación, si a lo que ellos tenían se le podía denominar así.

Venía y se iba cuando quería, le exigía a él todo lo que pudiera darle, tanto dentro como fuera de la cama, pero ella apenas entregaba una mínima porción de sí misma. Claro, se guardaba para otro, a ese alguien que ella de verdad amaba, pero que no la amaba a ella.

"**Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss"**

**(**_**Debí haber sabido que eras un problema desde el primer beso**_**)**

"**Has your eyes wide open"**

**(**_**Tenías los ojos abiertos**_**)**

"**¿Why where they open?"**

_**(¿Por qué estaban abiertos?)**_

Lo había sabido desde el primer beso, él se había lanzado con un deseo ardiente a sus labios, la había besado con pasión, poniendo todo de sí, pero ella, ella…

—«_¿Por qué tiene los ojos abiertos?» _—había pensado con angustia. Pero sabía la respuesta, ella jamás se entregaría por completo a un beso suyo, no cuando quería entregarse a otro. Ni siquiera cuando él diera todo de sí y más.

"**Gave you all I had"**

**(**_**Te di todo lo que tenía**_**)**

"**And you tossed it in the trash"**

**(**_**Y lo tiraste a la basura**_**)**

"**You tossed it in the trash, you did"**

**(**_**Lo tiraste a la basura, lo hiciste**_**)**

"**To give me all your love isa ll I'll ever asked"**

**(**_**Que me dieras todo tu amor es todo lo que siempre pedí**_**)**

Lo ignoraba, le insultaba e incluso tenía la desfachatez de salir con aquél otro en presencia suya. Congeniaban "_por cosas del destino_" en los mismos lugares, a veces pensaba que lo hacía para burlarse de él y restregarle en la cara que era de otro y no suya realmente, otras sencillamente reía sin gracia.

Era un estúpido. Aún cuando ella lo maltrataba, él volvía a ella como una mascota necesitada de alguna muestra de atención, aún si está fuese a base de insultos. Por eso ella nunca entendería, ella no entendería el motivo por el que seguía estando a su lado, como una sombra.

"'**Cause, what you don't understand is"**

**(**_**Porque lo que no entiendes es que**_**)**

"**I'd catch a grenade for ya, yeah, yeah, yeah"**

**(**_**Atraparía una granada por ti, si, si, si**_**)**

"**Throw my hand on a blade for ya, yeah, yeah, yeah"**

**(**_**Pondría mi mano sobre una espada por ti, si, si, si**_**)**

"**I'd Jump in front of a train for ya, yeah, yeah, yeah"**

**(**_**Saltaría delante de un tren por ti, si, si, si**_**)**

"**You know I'd do anything for ya, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh)"**

**(**_**Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, si, si, si, oh, oh**_**)**

¿Cómo explicarle a ella, una persona que lo veía como una vía de escape, que él era capaz de hacer hasta lo impensable por ella? Estaba casi seguro que si se lo pedía, hasta mataría. Era peligroso, lo sabía, un amor peligroso y obsesivo. Unilateral, para colmos.

—¿Qué harías si te dijera que soy una granada en tus manos, Sakura-chan? —musito para sí mismo en voz alta, mientras se dirigía hasta su habitación, que ese día no llevaría el aroma a ella y probablemente ya quizás ningún otro.

"**I would go through all this pain"**

**(**_**Estaría dispuesto a pasar por todo este dolor**_**)**

"**Take a bullet straight throught my brain"**

**(**_**Dispararía una bala directa a mi cerebro**_**)**

"**Yes, I would die for ya baby"**

**(**_**Sí, moriría por ti, nena**_**)**

"**But you won't do the same"**

**(**_**Pero tú no harías lo mismo**_**)**

**(**_**No, no, no, no**_**)**

¿Ella morir por él? Rió ante el imposible pensamiento. Sakura solo estaba dispuesta a morir por alguien, por Sasuke, el hombre que había amado toda su vida. ¿Él estaba dispuesto a morir por ella? Dudaba mucho que Sasuke hiciera algo semejante. Sasuke solo pensaba en sí mismo.

¿Qué si él moriría por ella? Claro, todas las veces que ella se lo pidiera, pero se cuestionaba, ¿para qué? ¿De qué valdría cuando no era algo recíproco? Para nada, le respondía la conciencia, fría y cruel.

"**Black, black, black and blue, beat me till I'm numb"**

**(**_**Negro, negro, negro y azul me golpearon hasta quedar entumecido**_**)**

"**Tell the devil I said hey"**

**(**_**Dile al diablo que le saludé**_**)**

"**When you get back to were you're from"**

**(**_**Cuando vuelvas al lugar de donde eres**_**)**

Observó los pequeños hematomas que aún quedaban en su torso mientras se miraba en el espejo. Hematomas que ella misma le había causado, hematomas que con frialdad ella había tratado. Habían sido de un negro intenso con un poco de azul en los bordes.

—"_Lamento que te haya pasado esto, Naruto"_ —habían sido sus palabras—. _"Pero a Sasuke no le gusta que ningún hombre ande cerca de mí."_

—«_Mentirosa_» —había pensado él, mientras deliraba de fiebre a causa de los golpes. La paliza que le había dado aquel grupo de pandilleros no había sido gracias a Sasuke, sino a la dueña de su devoción. La misma que trataba sus heridas y fiebre como a cualquier otro paciente más.

Sabía que aquello no había sido más que una pequeña prueba por parte de ella, para medir cuán interesado estaba en ella. Y obvio, aunque él estaba mal, los pandilleros estaban peor. Regresó a la realidad. Aunque ya habían pasado dos meses, los pequeños hematomas aún seguían allí, como un recordatorio constante de la crueldad de ella para consigo.

—«_Te terminará matando_» —gruñía su conciencia—. «_No me importa_» —gemía su corazón, ignorante a medias de la realidad.

"**Mad woman, bad woman"**

**(**_**Insensata mujer, loca mujer**_**)**

"**That's just what you are, yeah"**

**(**_**Eso es justo lo que eres, si**_**)**

"**You'll smile on my face, then rip the brakes of my car"**

**(**_**Sonríes en mi cara, después cortas los frenos de mi auto**_**)**

Si le importaba de alguna manera a aquella cruel mujer, tenía una forma muy sutil de demostrarlo, por no decir casi nula. Lo buscaba única y exclusivamente para cumplir aquellas fantasías que su amado sencillamente no encontraba entretenido realizar.

Y luego de que acababa, sabía sonreírle sardónicamente y decirle con los mismos labios que lo habían devorado —"_Sasuke es mejor que tú_" —oh si, corte a los frenos, acelera un poco más la ebullición de la ira y la rabia, enmascarada en una fría sonrisa.

—"_Entonces deberías de estar con él ahora_" —habían sido sus escuetas respuestas, antes de abandonar la habitación.

—«¿_Porqué te gusta una mujer tan cruel_?» —Le recrimina su conciencia, llena de ira—. «_Porque sencillamente la amo_» —gemía suavemente su adolorido corazón.

"**Gave you all I had"**

**(**_**Te di todo lo que tenía**_**)**

"**And you tossed it in the trash"**

**(**_**Y lo tiraste a la basura**_**)**

"**You tossed it in the trash, you did"**

**(**_**Lo tiraste a la basura, lo hiciste**_**)**

"**To give me all your love isa ll I'll ever asked"**

**(**_**Que me dieras todo tu amor es todo lo que siempre pedí**_**)**

Ya listo, tomó la pequeña maleta que estaba junto a la puerta, cerró el apartamento con llave y espero pacientemente a que el ascensor subiera a su piso. El último y donde no vivía nadie más que él.

Pero vaya, vaya, cuando el sonido de campanillas indico que ya estaba en su piso y las puertas de acero se abrieron, linda sorpresa.

La misma mujer que media hora antes había estado en su cocina, desperdigando castos besos a lo largo de su cuello para calmarlo, para tentarlo y volverlo a calmar, estaba literalmente _devorándose_ a besos al que era el hombre de su vida, Sasuke.

Ambos se separaron velozmente y él solo compuso una sonrisa falsa mientras ingresaba y pulsaba el botón "B".

"'**Cause, what you don't understand is"**

**(**_**Porque lo que no entiendes es que**_**)**

"**I'd catch a grenade for ya, yeah, yeah, yeah"**

**(**_**Atraparía una granada por ti, si, si, si**_**)**

"**Throw my hand on a blade for ya, yeah, yeah, yeah"**

**(**_**Pondría mi mano sobre una espada por ti, si, si, si**_**)**

"**I'd Jump in front of a train for ya, yeah, yeah, yeah"**

**(**_**Saltaría delante de un tren por ti, si, si, si**_**)**

"**You know I'd do anything for ya, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh)"**

**(**_**Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, si, si, si, oh, oh**_**)**

Si pensaba que reclamaría, la insultaría o daría algún signo de molestia, sencillamente no le daría él gusto, aunque era una granada en sus manos, consideraba que al menos tenía el derecho de elegir cuándo y donde estallar.

—Naruto, buenos días —le saludo Sasuke, aclarándose la garganta.

Sí, incluso estaba dispuesto a ser agradable y educado con él, su enemigo y al mismo tiempo, su mejor amigo.

—Sí, buenos días a ambos, Sasuke, Sakura —se acomodó los lentes de montura dorada por el puente de la nariz—. Agitada mañana, ¿no? —Sasuke bajó la mirada, pero Sakura rió con un poco de sarcasmo.

—Más o menos, sí —asintió el moreno—. ¿Vas a alguna parte? —señaló con la cabeza la pequeña maleta que él cargaba en una de sus manos. Colgada al hombro cargaba lo que Sasuke asumía era su laptop portátil.

Un poco de cotidiana conversación no lo mataría, no más de lo que ya estaba —Algo así —sonrió misteriosamente, pasándose la lengua por los labios en un gesto deliberado. La estaba provocando. Ella ahogó un jadeó. Sasuke no se percató.

"**I would go through all this pain"**

**(**_**Estaría dispuesto a pasar por todo este dolor**_**)**

"**Take a bullet straight throught my brain"**

**(**_**Dispararía una bala directa a mi cerebro**_**)**

"**Yes, I would die for ya baby"**

**(**_**Sí, moriría por ti, nena**_**)**

"**But you won't do the same"**

**(**_**Pero tú no harías lo mismo**_**)**

**(**_**No, no, no, no**_**)**

—¿Cuándo volverás? Espero que le hayas avisado a Shikamaru —le espetó Sasuke con seriedad. Como si quisiera disolver el aire tenso que vagaba entre ellos. Aunque no era jefe de Naruto, tampoco podía permitirle hacer lo que quisiera.

Naruto sonrió —Te aseguró que está totalmente al tanto de mis movimientos —ladeó un poco la cabeza en dirección a ellos—. Supongo que se quedan aquí, en el piso 7 —se hizo a un lado para que pasaran.

Sólo Sasuke paso adelante.

—Sakura saldrá un momento, te la encargó hasta que se suba al auto, ¿entendido? —Sasuke sonrió y fue lo último que Naruto vio de él antes de que las puertas se cerrarán.

—«_No se preocupará por ti, así que mantén el pico cerrado_» —conciencia, que oportuna eres en ocasiones. Mantuvo los labios apretados sin siquiera mirarla—. «_Mala, muy mala…»_ —se retorcía su corazón.

Pero él sabía que la palabra para ella era cruel. Ni más ni menos. Ella rozó su antebrazo con la punta de los dedos. Él cerró los ojos.

—«_Ignórala_» —imploraba su conciencia—. «_¡Ignórala del todo, es la mujer que te patea a cada oportunidad que tiene!_» —las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el área del parqueo y sin mirarla, salió disparado de allí.

"**If my body was on fire, oh"**

**(**_**Si mi cuerpo estuviera ardiendo, oh**_**)**

"**You'd watch me burn down in flames"**

**(**_**Tú me verías arder en llamas**_**)**

"**You said you loved me, you're a liar"**

**(**_**Dijiste que me amabas, eres una mentirosa**_**)**

"'**Cause you never, ever, ever did it baby…"**

**(**_**Porque tú nunca, nunca, nunca lo hiciste nena…)**_

Abrió la puerta de su Mustang y depositó sus cosas en el asiento trasero al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta una mano le detuvo.

—¿Por qué huyes de mí como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa? —le espetó ella con tranquilidad, pero sus verdes ojos se mostraban impasibles, vacíos y fríos.

—_«¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntar?»_ —Pensó, sintiendo cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo activarse ante su cercanía—. Llevó prisa, eso es todo —fue su escueta respuesta, mientras desviaba la mirada.

Ella lo admiró. Aún cuando ella era una mujer capaz de ponerlo nervioso en casi cualquier situación, él sabía cuándo debía de ser duro y seco. Le gustaba eso de él. Que fuese una mezcla de rudeza y dulzura. Aunque eso _jamás_ se lo diría.

—¿Te molestó verme con Sasuke en el ascensor? —preguntó, curiosa, esbozando una tenue sonrisa con aquellos labios rosados que se habían entregado al rubio miles de veces. Mismos labios que besaban con denuedo al moreno.

—Te mentiría si dijese que no, pero no tengo motivos para enojarme, después de todo, él es tu esposo, ¿no? Aunque supongo que mi molestia sería comprensible, a nadie le gusta encontrarse con tales espectáculos tan pronto en la mañana.

—_«¡Maldita, maldita, maldita una y otra vez!»_ —Gritaba en su cabeza, con rabia. Una emoción que poco a poco parecía querer embargarlo por completo.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó a la altura de sus labios —Que tengas buen viaje —acarició sus labios con sequedad, mientras que él la atraía hacía sí para profundizar aquel contacto que probablemente sería el último para ambos, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Mordisqueó amargamente sus labios, mientras ella sonreía, victoriosa, creyéndose tenerlo aún en sus garras. En su enfermizo juego de ir y venir.

Si, Sakura era la mujer que si lo veía arder, echaría más leña en vez de agua.

"**But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya, yeah, yeah, yeah"**

**(**_**Pero cariño aún así yo atraparía una granada por ti, si, si, si**_**)**

"**Throw my hand on a blade for ya, yeah, yeah, yeah"**

**(**_**Pondría mi mano sobre una espada por ti, si, si, si**_**)**

"**I'd Jump in front of a train for ya, yeah, yeah, yeah"**

**(**_**Saltaría delante de un tren por ti, si, si, si**_**)**

"**You know I'd do anything for ya, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh)"**

**(**_**Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, si, si, si, oh, oh**_**)**

Era la mujer que lo volvía loco y que, obviamente, haría que hiciera una locura y era aquella línea la que no deseaba cruzar. Ya no más. Suya o de otro y bien sabía que suya, por más que lo desease, nunca sería.

El que ella supiera que era su mayor debilidad no lo ayudaba para nada en lo absoluto… Porque sabía que era una granada en sus manos, una que no dudaría en utilizar cuando más lo necesitase.

Pero, ¿qué sucedería si se acababan las granadas…?

"**I would go through all this pain"**

**(**_**Estaría dispuesto a pasar por todo este dolor**_**)**

"**Take a bullet straight throught my brain"**

**(**_**Dispararía una bala directa a mi cerebro**_**)**

"**Yes, I would die for ya baby"**

**(**_**Sí, moriría por ti, nena**_**)**

"**But you won't do the same"**

**(**_**Pero tú no harías lo mismo**_**)**

"**No, you won't do the same"**

**(**_**No, tú no harías lo mismo**_**)**

"**You wouldn't do the same"**

**(**_**Tú no harías lo mismo**_**)**

"**Oh, you'll never do the same"**

**(**_**Oh, tú nunca harás lo mismo**_**)**

**(No, no, no, no)**

La miró, por lo que entendía sería la última vez. La mujer que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. La mujer que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por otro que no era él. ¿De qué valía? ¿De qué había servido amarla tanto? Se cuestionó, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—_«Para aprender»_ —acordaron conciencia y corazón. Encendió el auto y retrocedió de manera perfecta, dedicándole una triste sonrisa a modo de despedida, aceleró como alma que lleva al diablo de allí.

¿Suicidio? No, era demasiado tonto y fácil. ¿Drogarse? Jamás. ¿Marcharse lejos e intentar olvidarla? Parecía la mejor opción. En el mundo debería de haber alguien que pudiera remendar las costuras de su deshilachado corazón y pudiera unirlo nuevamente.

Aunque esa no fuese Sakura y su retorcido juego de amor. Y tal vez jamás volvería amar, pero ya sabía que no era granada de nadie.

Que ya era libre y que no era el último recurso al cual recurrir cuando ya las demás explosiones han destruido los muros que la protegían. La miró por el espejo retrovisor y su corazón se contrajo, pero lo ignoró.

No… Ya no era una granada. Ya no más.

**-Fin-**

**03/04/11**. Bien, la canción es de **Bruno Mars** y se titula así mismo como la historia "Grenade", solo que el título está en español. No le encuentro mucho sentido a la historia (lo juro, pero entiéndanme, son las tres de la madrugada) y la idea ya me venía rondando unos días en la cabeza.

Uf, hice a Sakura cruel, aunque supongo que muchos (as) la verán de esa misma forma. Pronto una historia un tanto más "alegre" y que quizás sea desde la perspectiva "Songfic" de Sakura, espero que les haya gustado. Me encantaría saber que les pareció. Acepto comentarios y críticas constructivas, ¿vale? Un saludo a todas (as).

¡Ja ne!


End file.
